Coming Home
by Queen Peacock
Summary: Nick Torres's family is home. ELLICK


Coming Home.

Nick Torres tried to stretch out in the airplane seat. He glanced over at his sons and Wife across the aisle. Sons… The thought blew his mind. Clayton sat on the aisle and Gabriel his shy six-year-old who lived in foster care for the last 4 years, with his little sister Elena. Gabriel was a fighter, and very excited to finally have a forever daddy. In all the excitement, Gabriel fell asleep quickly once they boarded the red-eye. Clayton shortly after that.

Nick glanced at his wife across the aisle. Ellie had braided her hair. And on her chest was their baby girl Astrid. Pillowed in her side was Elena, Gabriel's sister, and now their daughter. Nick smiled when he realized that they were outnumbered. When Ellie mentioned adoption, he knew that they need to look into to. When they found out about Gabriel and Elena, and the horrible home situation, Nick and Ellie jumped through every hoop to get them safely home. It was a 10-month process. But they were now Gabriel Nicholas Medina Torres and Elena Raye Medina Torres named after both Nick and Ellie.

Nick glanced at his watch, They would be landing at 8 am in Washington. Nick knew that he would not sleep, but he still closed his eyes to doze.

8 am Washington.

Ellie strapped Astrid into the carrier and grabbed Elena's small hand, the sweet small child was wide-eyed and uncertain around strangers. Nick grabbed the carryons and distributed them to each child. Nick then scooped up Elena and lead the way off the plane. Ellie grabbed Gabriel's hand, and Clayton in between formed the parade of the tired but happy family.

As they made their way to baggage claim, they traveled down the escalator, and there on the first floor was a gathering of people all carrying signs that said: "Welcome to the Family Gabriel and Elena."

Nick Smiled. Ellie felt tears spring into her eyes. Clay smiled that same smile that never left his face since last 2 weeks.

Clayton turned to Gabriel and said, "This is our family, there is our grandpa Gibbs, and Grandpa Bishop and Grandma Bishop, and Nana Torres. There is Uncle McGee and Jimmy and Aunt Kasie and Deliah. We are a family we look out for each other. Aunt Abby flew in from London!

Nick resounded, " Family is important."

In a very Abby moment, Abby screamed the moment she saw the family, and the rest of the family cheered as the Torres Clan stepped off the moving stairway. Clayton hugged Gibbs, McGee took Astrid. Abby sunk on to her knees to welcome Elena into a big hug and gave her a smaller version of Burt the hippo. Kasie and Jimmy surprised Gabriel with a mini-lab coat, much like the one Clayton had. Deliah hugged Ellie.

It was a whirlwind of activity, and after everyone was reacquainted, they all followed the Torres clan to their house, where breakfast was waiting on the hungry travelers. As Ellie sat quietly with her daughters around the table as she fed Astrid and watched Elena eat her fruit. The extended family cleared out, and the boys came back after showing Gabriel his room. Elena moved to sit in Ellie's lap, and Nick got the boys some food. Gabriel and Clayton chatted and ate breakfast. Ellie kissed all four of their children and watched as the smiles grew.

Nick watched all this door frame. His wife never ceased to amaze him. Through the adoption process, there were moments that Nick thought they should call it quits, and Ellie reassured him that everything would work out.

Now having their family all home settling in. Nick felt that warmth he felt so long ago when they were taking care of baby Cody. It was a warmth that Nick hadn't felt much in his life and never undercover. This delicious warmth was like coming home. The home with both his parents near the beach. When he was 5, and everything was right in the world.

"Mom," Clayton interrupted his father's thoughts unaware of the wool-gathering.

"Clay?" Ellie parroted back, and the other three children laughed at Ellie's antics.

"Do we have anything we need to do today?" Clayton asked again as Nick sat next to Gabriel. Gabe climbed into his lap.

Ellie reached over to wipe off Astrid's hands. Ellie then said, "We have absolutely nothing today. Just being together as a family."

"Mom" Clay repeated

"Clay" Ellie parroted. Ellie smirked at her son, who was so much, like his father sometimes.

"Can we do a movie marathon?" Clay asked.

Nick jumped in, " I think that's a great idea, CJ. Lets all pile into the living room and I'll make some popcorn."

Clayton jumped from his seat and started pulling out DVDs.

"Daddy sir?" Gabriel asked in a tentative voice

"Yes GN?" Nick said as He and Ellie cleaned up the kitchen. Ellie smiled at the nickname.

" Do we have Toy Story?" Gabriel asked quietly.

"Yep!" Nick responded and called to his oldest son. "Hey, CJ? GN wants to watch Toy Story." Clayton answered an affirmative and added the DVD to the large pile.

"How about Princess Lena?" Ellie asked. " Is there a movie you want to watch?"

"Tangled?" Elena responded quietly

"Hey Champ, Make sure we take out Tangled and Little Mermaid" Ellie called to Clayton.

"Ma! Those are girly movies." Clayton fired back

Nick, who was helping Astrid walk over to the couch, quickly jumped in. "Clayton tone! Besides, you have 2 younger sisters now. We will have to watch Princess movies."

Ellie and Nick had been working with Clayton on being respectful. Clayton responds, "Okay, dad!"

Everyone piled on the couch. Gabriel and Elena sat in the middle, Clayton on end. Astrid played on the floor. Ellie sat next to Nick, and he put his arm around her. She laid her head on his shoulder.

The movie started, and as the children's eyes were transfixed on the screen.

Ellie glanced at her husband. "Hey Todo, you okay?" She asked quietly.

Nick looked at his wife and smiled. "Mi Amor. I'm Perfect."

"Ever regret what we have?" Ellie asks.

"Only that it took us so long to get our act together," Nick responds. Ellie smiles and leans forward and kisses him.

"Ew! Dad and mom, we aren't even to the kissing part. No Kissing until the ending." Clayton interrupted as Ellie and Nick pulled apart.

Gabriel echoed, "No, Kissing until the end."

Elena echoed, "No, Kissing!"

Nick laughed, and Ellie glanced at her children. "We are outnumbered."

"I wouldn't have it any other way," Nick said.

Nick smirked and said, "That's perfect when we have a surprise attack!" Nick grabbed one of the pillows off the couch and started a pillow fight all the kids squealed and immediately grabbed a pillow. Chaos ensued until Clayton and Gabriel tackled Nick to the ground and Elena jumped in. And Astrid laid on her daddy's head. Ellie snapped a quick picture of her family. Her life and her home.


End file.
